Envy
by pumpkin314159
Summary: Hermione's reaction to when Harry's name is drawn from the Goblet of Fire, and continues onwards as drabbles focusing on Hermione's point of view. Dramione later on. Written for the 100Words Drabble Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this.

A 100 word drabble written for 100Words Drabble Challenge by

* * *

Hermione wouldn't admit it, but she was jealous. Jealous of Harry and his self-assured albeit a bit nervous demeanor as he followed the other three champions from the room. She envied him. She wanted to be the Hogwarts champion, as dangerous and reckless as it may be. If she won, she would proven once and for all that she belonged in the wizarding world, that she was a witch. She would prove that although she was a muggleborn, she was a champion so she belonged. But she wasn't.

Why didn't the Goblet of Fire choose her?


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm breaking up with you." She felt guilty and apprehensive as she watched Ron's face fall, but she reminded herself why she had to do it. They had never discussed their relationship. After their kiss, Ron just assumed that they were dating, and not wanting to hurt him or mess up their friendship, Hermione agreed, but she couldn't handle it anymore. She was done with the sloppy kisses, his pressure to get married and have kids. She wasn't giving up on him because she was tired. She was giving up on him because she was done.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry." It came completely out of nowhere, and Hermione looked up from her book perplexed. She blinked rapidly, and pinched her cheek to wake her up, but when she looked at the owner of the voice again, nothing changed.

"Look, Granger, I'm sorry." His voice was more confident. "Don't make me say it again. I won't."

The arrogance, at least, was recognizable coming from the boy. But even so... He was behaving abnormally. "What are you up to?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Just accept the apology."

He was sincere, and against her better judgement, she agreed. "I forgive you, Draco."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Draco groaned simultaneously, Hermione from impatience and Draco from confusion and frustration. Hermione jabbed her finger angrily at the circle once more. "It's not that hard to get," she muttered, "pi is the number of radius lengths in a semi-circle."

Draco stared at the circle, willing himself to understand even though it was futile. "I don't get what this has to do with food." The mess Hermione was trying to explain to him was utter nonsense. There was no point to it. Stupid, incoherent muggle math. Why had he ever asked Hermione to teach it to him?


	5. Chapter 5

_This is what friends do_, Hermione mentally reminded herself as clutched Draco's arm tighter. Everyone stared at their entrance, she blushed from all the scrutiny. Although she had frequently been the center of attention during her schooling years, she felt self-conscious as everyone in the room stared at her, the girl accompanying the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor. She scoffed at that, but made herself keep walking with her head up. Draco was the reason she was doing this, to keep the matchmaking socialite mothers away from him. Not because she liked hanging on his arm. Not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just tell me already," Draco said cajolingly. Hermione turned her face away to conceal the blush that was forming at the mere though of her dream. They were friends. That was it. Nothing more. She might wish they were more, and dream they were more, but it couldn't be that way. Draco had long since shown her that he had outgrown his old prejudice, but she still didn't believe that he would ever consider her as anything more than a friend. His girlfriends were always rich, beautiful purebloods. He might say it didn't matter, but in some ways, it did.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco looked at the picture. Even in the picture, she was herself, totally engrossed in an old book and oblivious to her surroundings. Most people would say that her frizzy, unmanageable hair marred her appearance, but he though it only made her look more alive, more like herself. That was how he had come to know her years ago, as the bushy-haired muggle-born know-it-all. The messy haired look just suited her. Quietly, so as not to disturb the woman in the portrait, he mumbled, "Why can't I tell you that I'm just in love with you."


End file.
